el principe del mar se convierte en mitad pez
by Rete2212
Summary: El titulo lo dice cssi todo. Pero aca esta mas detallado percy va con su mama a visitar a su tia y a su nuevo esposo a australia. Cuando una noche decide ir a nadar a una isla donde entra a uns pequeña cueva en el fondo de un volcán
1. Chapter 1

BUENO PRIMERO TODO ESTO ES UNA APUESTA QUE HICE CON UNA AMIGA ASI QUE REALMENTE NO TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS. DESPUES MI OTRA NOVELA LA ESTOY SIGUEIENDO PERO DIGAMOS WUE CON LOS EXAMENES NO ABANSE MÁS DE MEDIO CALPITULO PERO EN POCO TIEMPO LO TERMINO. DESPUES ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SI NO LA VERDAD NO ME IMPORTA.

( LA HISTORIA ESTA SITUADA DESPUED DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA EMMA NO VOLVIO, a y por fa mantengan la mente abierta )

Cleo:

Empiezo por el principio. Soy cleo, soy una adolecnte "normal" o algo parecido. Soy tambiem mitad sirena, tengo dos amigas en la misma situacio Bella y Ricky. Tengo una hermana llamada kim y un papa que es pescador que hace poco se caso con su ex-jefa. El punto es que despues de ganar poderes y una cola de pescado, hacer lo imposible por mantener un secreto, vivir miles de aventuras y finalmente salvar al mundo de un cometa mi vida no se podria poner mas rara. Nunca digas nunca.

Resulta que todo empezo esta mañana mi papa se fue de pesca, mi hermana estaba leyendo una revista de moda, la cual no soporto, y mi madrastra estaba dede las siete hablando por video llamada con una prima suya en New York. La verdad es aue no le prestaba mucha atencion, sabia que su prima hiba a venir a australia contoda su familia y que hiban a pasar el fin de semana en nuestra casa. Kim se molesto un poco por que tendeiamos que compartir cuarto para que pudiera dormir el hijo ya que solo teníamos un cuarto extra.

No se bien pero en algun momento Sam dejo de hablar y salio de la habitación.

- Chicas tengo buenas noticias-

- Vamos a ir de compras- comento Kim, en serio esta chica no puede ser mas egoista.

- No, pero despues segun su reaccion vamos. Mi prima se va a quedar en la casa por una quincena ya que su hijo tuvo complicaciones en su campamento de verano. Así que en realidad no hiban a venir pero logre convencer al hijo cuando mencione al mar, la playa, y finalmente los delfines. Se parece mucho a vos Cleo- Me quede pensando en como sería, hasta que caí e cuenta que ese " se parece mucho a ti Cleo" significa " van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos" . Lo que aumenta la posobilidades de que descubra nuestro secreto.

- ¿ es guapo?- Claro hermanita mi más grande secreto esta en juego y voxspreguntas si el chico es guapo. Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento.

Pecy :

- ma en serio tengo que ir, se que son familia pero no la veo desde que tengo dos años. Ademas de que todabía hay ejrcitos de monsruos suelto a punto de atacar el campamento. - mi mama suspiro otra vez

- Percy vasta, no estas siendo desleal a tus amigos. Y mas cuando les vienes avisando. Ademas lo hubieras pensado antes de aceptar- resople. Mi mama conoce muy bien mis puntos debiles asi que se los dijo a mi tia para que me convenciera. Y digamos que si te describen al arrecife de coral, el mar y la isla perfecta para bucear, ademas de dssfines y un cafe. Bueno Annabeth no me dice sesos de alga por nada, ademas que esparaban del hijo de Poseidon.

Así es como me encontre con mi mama, ya que paul se fue a una conferencia, en un avión ( no se procupen saque permiso de Zeus despues de recordarle qur me devía todabía un favor por devolverle el rayo maestro y ademas de salvar al olimpo por segunda vez ) digamos que logre tener asientos de 1ra clase.

Cuando esrtabamos aterrizando llegue a ver una isla con un volcsn inactivo, tambien note que en medio del volcan había una pequeña pileta. Ya tengo mi primer lugar de buceo nocturno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por lo de la ortografia: ( cinco de la trade)**

**hija le podes dar la compu a tu hermano?**

**la estoy usando**

**quiere jugar a los juegos **

**y estoy intentando escribir **

**la tuviste toda la mañana**

**fueron dos horas**

**bueno que tu seas (hermanito) la tenga otras dos**

**papa estaba haciendo tarea **

**dale la compu a tu hermano escribí en el celular.**

**(esto es un resumen de por que le erre a tantas palabras aunque ya tengo la compu de vuelta)**

**sorry si los aburrí sigo con la historia**

Cleo:

Cuando termino el "aviso" en casa me fui al cafe, capaz que las chicas me puedan dar algo de ayuda. cuando llegue me senté en una mesa donde estaba Rikki y Bella. Cuando me vieron con cara de preocupadas creo que se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal.ç

- de la escala del 1 al diez- dijo Rikki

-Indefinido- respondi.

-bueno cuéntanos que paso, si no es un diez no es tan malo- dijo Bella intentando ver si estaban en problemas.

-Mi nuevo primo viene a pasar toda la quincena en nuestra casa.-

-y que hay con un pequeño mocoso, lo evades la mayoría del tiempo y cuando están juntos tienes cuidado- respondió Rikki ignorante de que en realidad es un adolescente de diecisiete años**(la verdad que no se en que edad termina el libro)** que también le gusta el agua.

-Esa seria una solución. Pero mi primo tiene diecisiete así que Sam quiere que yo sea la que este con el. Ademas no creo que quiera pasarse sus vacaciones con Kim-

-quien no quiere pasar las vacaciones con Kim- dijo Luis (** en realidad Lewis pero no es en castellano) **que había llegado con Zane atrás.

-es que el nuevo primo d diecisiete años de Cleo se que da toda la quincena, así que la obligan a estar con el. Y que evitamos la playa y lugares llenos de agua y ya esta.- Dijo Rikki

- ese es el problema, mi primo tiene una obsesión con el mar, es un nadador internacional sin practica. Ademas de que tiene un proyecto de rehabilitación de animales marinos en su casa. Estoy segura de que va querer ir a la playa- Luis puso una cara de o no..

-Chicas esto es mucho peor, si es un director de un centro de rehabilitación de animales marinos no creen que quería visitar Mako- en ese momento tan alegre y relajado llega Will

-quien va querer ir a la isla - Dijo en ese momento Zane salto.

-Conoces aun tal ..- me dejo la oración para que la completaran.

-Percy Jackson -

-claro todo buzo lo conoce, es mejor que algunos olímpicos y nunca entrena. Aun así no compite en otra cosa que no sea natación de carrera. Si se puede en mar. ¿por que?-

-es el primo de Cleo y viene de visita así que para no ponernos en mas riesgos- dijo Bella por fin hablando

-Me encantaría pero la verdad es que les venia a avisar que me voy de vacaciones un mes a San francisco- En ese momento suena mi teléfono.

-hola-

- Cleo soy Sam te queríamos avisar que ya te estamos pasando a buscar-

-pero estoy con las chicas-

-Traelas hay lugar de sobra. Pero tu papa dice que no chicos-

- Gracia ya salgo- volví a la realidad.

-Chicas me tengo que ir a buscar a mi primo, pueden venir si quieren.-

Percy:

Habíamos estado viajando un día, aunque mama dice que fueron solo diez pero la verdad no le creo. en que pensaba cuando acepte hacer esto. Cuando por fin tocamos suelo agradecí de estar en primera, en realidad lo agradecí en otras veinte ocaciones, pero nunca tanto como esta. Al salir corriendo lo primero que hice fue tirarme al suelo no me importaba si me miraban raro, yo estaba feliz en tierra firme sin tíos super poderosos que te quieren matar.

Después fuimos a buscar el equipaje, la cual fue un lío ya que todas eran igual a la de mi mama, pero la mía creo que resalto un poco siendo una valija celeste con un tridente en el medio, fue un regalo de Quirón. Después de hacer mil y un tramites llegamos a la parte donde e encontrar con las personas que te retiran con un cartel. Mama salir corriendo a una señora mas o menos de su edad .

-Sam hace tanto que no te veía hermana. Como has estado y tu debes ser su nuevo esposo encantada- dijo saludando al único hombre.

-y cal de estas cuatro son Cleo y Kim.- Dijeron dos chicas. La primera tenia el pelo marrón y unos ojos marrón claro, su piel era levemente oscura. LA otra tenia el pelo rubio liso y ojos azules. Eran lindas una era una versión playera de Piper la otra era como la mayoría de las chicas de la cabaña diez.

-encantada yo soy Sally Jackson, el es my hijo Percy. puedo preguntar quienes son las otras-

-son mis mejores amigas Bella y Rikki- dijo Cleo, de pronto sentí oler el mar, lo que era imposible ya que estábamos kilómetros tierra adentro. Después note que era algo diferente, como lo llamaba mm hermanita, la cual según el punto era la hija de Anfitrie y Poseidon, esencia de libertad, no. Corrientes, tampoco. a si esencia de mar, creo que era energía marítima o algo parecido decía que tenia una conexión con la luna y empiezo a contar una historia de como paso que incluía a Selene y Pontus el primordial del mar. La verdad lo único que entendí bien es que hay que tener cuidado en los lugares con mucha energía de mar o esencia, el punto es que hay que tener mucho cuidado y mas en Luna llena ya que pueden pasar cosas muy raras con la magia de mar, y mas si eres un hijo de Poseidon. El tema es que mientas pensaba en todo esto llegamos al auto y estábamos llegando. La casa no era nada especia, pero a mi me gustaba así.

-Bueno Percy que te gustaría hacer si pudieras elegir- lo pensé un poco.

-Me gustaría ir a nadar en la isla.-

-perfecto mañana a primera hora vamos pero no puedes nadaren ciertos lugares esta lleno de tiburones.- sonreí estoy seguro que eso no será un gran problema.

-no se preocupe se manejarme solo-

-Bueno entonces Cleo por que no llevas a Percy con tus amigas al cafe-

Así me encontré sentado en una mesa con las chicas y Luis.

-y ¿que te atrae de Mako Percy?- Pregunto Luis que daba miedo lo mucho que se parecía a Annabeth.

-los animales, los corales, solo nadar en un nuevo entorno- Luis parecio relajarse, debe que deben querer mucho a esta isla.

A la noche cenamos y Cleo se fue a dormir temprano no se por que. El punto es que hoy había luna llena lo que significa que habría suficiente luz como para tomar un chapuzón nocturno. Así que apenas todos se durmieron deje mi remera ya que si alguien me veía entrar al agua quedaría mal que alguien entrara con una remera al agua. Al entrar me dirigí directamente hacia la isla, nade un poco por los arrecifes hasta que sentí esa esencia marina y siendo tan sesos de alga me fui a investigar. Al entrar vi que era la pileta que había visto en el avión era bellísima en un costado note una corona creo que tenia una pequeña piedra azul, estaba atada con un coral pero lo solté fácilmente y se transformo en un anillo. En ese momento note que el agua estaba burbujeando, cuando mire arriba me encontré con la luna brillando sobre el volcán, todo estaba tan lleno de magia de mar o lo que sea, era mágico, sentía algo nuevo libre. También note que algo pasaba pero era tarde para escapar, si el destino lo dicta se va a hacer creo que mi hermanita intento prepararme, pero soy yo.

De un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki:

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, ya que estaba acostumbrada a dormir menos horas que las demás pero como anoche nos dormimos temprano para evitar arriesgarnos así que tenía energías de sobra. Nade hasta Mako y me encontré con lo que menos esperaba. El primo de Cleo flotando en la piscina lunar con una cola de sireno, no se decía triton, azul. Casi entrando en pánico nade hasta la costa y me seque. ya eran las diez así que las chicas deben estar ayudando a limpiar..

"Cleo, hay una emergencia"

"Que emergencia" respondió Cleo con voz preocupada.

" Tu primo de alguna forma esta en la piscina lunar"

" Eso es malo, pero podemos evitarla mientras el nada , se ira en unas semanas"

"bien, ese no es el verdadero problema. Al parecer entro cuando pasaba la luna llena y ahora tien una cola de pez azul y esta ademas inconsciente "

" estamos yendo encontramos enfrente de la entrada"

Percy:

Me desperté y lo primero es que sentí es que estaba en el agua mojándome. Pero no como en el agua con el agua tocando, si no mojado como cuando me concentro. Me concentre en mantenerme así hacia tanto que no sentía el agua realmente en mi piel. Lo siguiente que me di cuenta es que tenia una cola de pez azul. Después los recuerdos fluyeron en mi mente, mi escapada , la piscina y la luna. Recuerdo haberme desmayado. Luego vi que alguien entraba y me sorprendí al ver a Cleo, Bella y Rikki con una cola de pez naranja y amarilla. En ese momento me concentre mas en no secarme ya que viendo que están en una situación similar a la mía seria raro si de pronto me secara.

- Cleo tenes una cola de…- dije sorprendido

- vos también, viniste ayer anoche no?- pregunto. Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Cleo creo que le debemos unas explicaciones y una historia- Dijo Bella

- Claro, salgamos así Rikki nos seca- Rikki salió primero y se seco al vapor, que le devolvió su apariencia, exactamente como estaba antes. Genial lo entendí cuando te mojas te salen aletas y cuando te secas vuelves a la normalidad. Bueno no sera un problema ya que no me mojo si no quiero. Aunque tendré que dejar natación ya que no puedo explicar salir seco o que me salga una cola de pez. Entre todos mis pensamientos las chicas habían salido afuera y se Rikki las había secado. Cuando salí yo Riki me empezó a secar y yo perdí concentramiento secándome automáticamente, aunque por suerte pareció que me secaron.

- Bueno creo que deberíamos comenzar cuando yo estaba por el muelle ..- Así Cleo contó su historia con muchas interrupciones de las chicas.

- Vivieron todo eso en tres años, tengo que admitir que su vida es much mas interesante que la de un adolescente normal- Dije, no mentí, era ciento. Solo que yo no clasifico en "normal".

-Sera mejor que vallamos a casa, capaz que podríamos intentar averiguar los poderes de Percy- dijo como si fuera algo natural . esperen dijo.

- ¿Poderes?- pregunte. Ellas asintieron mostrándome sus tres poderes. Cleo mueve el agua y el viento, Rikki lo calienta hierve y me dijeron que puede crear rayos, Bella lo solidifica al punto que quiere creo que Annabeth tendría un modo mas científico de decirlo, y por ultimo me explicaron que también estaba Emma que congelaba las cosas. Cool, aunque yo ya podia hacerlo, bueno no me salía bien el de Bella la ultima vez hice gelatina la pileta de mi escuela, aunque creyeron que fue un chico que puso un químico en el cloro.

- claro me encantaria- dije decidiéndome en mostrar el poder de Cleo.

Cuando llegamos a casa le dije a mama que después le explicaba, sabiendo que le iba a decir la verdad solo me regaño por no volver a la noche para simular ya que seria raro que no dijera nada.

- Bien que le vas a decir a tu mama?- pregunta Rikki.

-Posiblemente que si vine pero me levante temprano por una pesadilla y que me fui a nadar para liberar la mente.-

- no te parece algo infantil usar una excusa de la pesadilla-

- No para mi, tenia un padrastro llamado Gabe, digamos que no estaba ni cerca de lo que consideras a un buen padre mas bien era lo contrario.- Bueno en teoría no mentí tanto. Capaz que las pesadillas no eran por Gabe pero si que el existió y que yo tenía pesadillas . Cleo miro a Rikki advirtiéndole que parara.

- muy bien intenta, concentrate en el agua del vaso y usa tus instintos- hice lo que me dijo. Pero cuando iba a empezar a moverla hacia arriba, sentí algo nuevo. sentí vida, energía, fluidez, fuerza, magia. Me concentre en eso y el agua comenzó a brillar en un azul verdoso intenso, y la reconocí esencia de mar. Pura energía del mar y los sentimientos del que la controla, alguien de mente abierta, fuerte, con empeño en lo que quiere, y alguien con una creatividad y libertad sin limites que fluye como el agua. Recordé algo que me dijo Aqua, mi hermanita AKA diosa de la magia marina controladora de la esencia de mar y todas las maravillas de este, La magia va a responder a tus pensamientos cuando mas positivos mas buenos resultados tendrás, todo saldrá bien si crees en ello, tu imaginación es el limite. Mientras tengas buenos pensamientos, puedes hacer todo desde luchar y destruir hasta curar y crear. Pero con malos pensamientos solo podrás dañar al objeto que te los causa o descargarla, no harás nada mas. La clave es solo fluir y tener un corazón iluminado.

Así que o intente. me concentre en las algas casi muertas del acuario de Cleo, ten fe y aras todo lo que quieras, no cierres la mente, piensa en felicidad y que la causa. Pensé en vida, pensé en chica lista, en los siete, en mi familia, en los momentos buenos que compartimos entre la guerras. Tenia confianza y fe. En esa milésima de segundo las plantas tomaron vida, los peces cambiaron a colores brillantes y magnificos, el agua quedo cristalina y el acuario limpio. Estaba perfecto. Mire a las chicas y tenían la boca abierta, literalmente.

- Que fue eso?- Pregunto Rikki. asombrada.

- eso fue esencia de mar o magia marina- Dije agradeciendo por primera vez la larga charla de Aqua. Recién ahora entedí por que le encantaba tanto sus poderes. No es solo magia o agua o cosas lindas. Es vida, fluidez, energía, es luz del corazón manifestada en el agua en formas preciosas. Es tu magia, una que solo tu limitas. Una que no es que puede hacer, si no , que puedes llegar a intentar. Una que solo tu limitas.


End file.
